The Story of a Guarantor
by tabris17
Summary: Pietro travels to Bevelle to get closer to the person he loves, but bears witness to the atrocity that takes place at the wedding. Now he journeys to gather forces to battle the maesters of Yevon. *Chapter Twenty-Three posted*
1. Words we can't say

The Story of a Guarantor  
  
By tabris17  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warning: To all those that are unaware, this story is the third in a collection centered around the trials and tribulations of Pietro. The previous two arcs were entitled "The Story of a Crusader" and "The Story of a Wanderer." I recommend that you, the reader, sit down and enjoy (hopefully) these stories before reading the below, if you have not already.  
  
Dedication: This arc is dedicated to all those that have read and reviewed the first two. Thank you, if it were not for you, this would not have been written.  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters or setting of the following story. They are the property of Squaresoft. Pietro is an original character that I dreamt up while playing the game, so in a way he is mine. I also own the insanity that spawned this undertaking, though, and no one can take that away from me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Words we can't say  
  
The man turned around at the sudden question posed behind him. As he completed his pivot and noticed the young woman that stood before him, he let out a single word, "Shelinda."  
  
The acolyte of Yevon and the former crusader stared at each other. Neither of the two said a word, it was like they did not believe their own eyes. They had not seen each other since the aftermath of Operation Mi'ihen when they wished the other luck. Neither knew about the longing that each had went through during their travels. Pietro and Shelinda had both hoped that they would meet again and that hope had finally come to fruition.  
  
The pair continued gazing until a priest in yellow robes interrupted. "Shelinda, we must be going, the ceremony will start in a short while. Everyone in our order has been summoned, and we do not want to disobey."  
  
"I know that Pretz, and I will follow you shortly. It is just that I have not seen this man in a long time, and I wish to converse with him," the priestess said to her companion.  
  
"If you must, then you must. Yet, we do not possess the time at the moment. We may be able to take him with us, if that is what you desire." The man in the yellow robes walked toward the guarded entrance to the tower. "I will talk to the sentries so that he may pass as our guest," he told the young woman in green.  
  
"Thank you," Shelinda said to her comrade. The priestess turned her head from her departing partner to the former wanderer before her and said, "Hello, Pietro. It has been a while, and I hope that you travels have been well. What brings you to this fair city, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"I came here to witness the festive mood that will surely surround the Maester when he is wed." Pietro thought about telling the true reason of his trip to Bevelle, but decided that it would not be wise to bombard the woman with the idea. As much as it pained him to hold those words back, he couldn't blurt out the words, "I'm here to see you" out loud. He smiled at pretty acolyte and hoped that she did not detect the lie.  
  
"That is wonderful, many people are so overjoyed at the news. The men and women of Spira are pleased that the Maester is to be wed, and to the daughter of High Summoner Braska no less. The city is full of these people, It is like the air around us is charged with love and harmony." Shelinda continued on, not even realizing that she was saying the same thing over and over again. She was rambling endlessly due to the fact that she was perturbed that Pietro hadn't mentioned he had missed her.  
  
Pretz came back from the sentries and stood by the two. "The guards say that your friend may proceed through the gate as long as he remains with us at all times," the man in yellow said. "If you would please, sir." Pretz motioned to the barred entrance with a sweeping gesture.  
  
"Thank you," Shelinda and Pietro said in unison. Each placed a hand over his and her mouth and gasped. They stare at each other again, and Pretz just shook his head. "Let us be off then," he said quickly to bring them back to reality.  
  
The trio moved along the street to enter through the arched gateway to the inner sanctuary. As they passed below the stone wall, Pietro was thinking of what he was doing here with Shelinda. Shelinda was thinking of the real reason why Pietro had come to Bevelle of all places. And Pretz was wondering what had taken place between the two in the past.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: It's been a while, but I figured that I deserved to take a week off to think about the story and how I was going to write it. Oh yeah, and there was the case of writer's block. The next chapters should be somewhat interesting as they will deal with just before, during, and immediately after the wedding. Be prepared to see airships, warrior monks, and a big blue cat thing sliding down a wire. (Okay, maybe not the last part) Until the next time, farewell. ^_^  
  
A/N 2: Forgot a few things in the above. The word guarantor means a person that makes a promise, assurance, or pledge to another. I know I defined the word in the previous story, but that was a while ago.  
  
Another thing is the name of the priest/acolyte in yellow, the name Pretz came from "The Legend of the Crystals." That anime was released by Urban Vision in America in 1997 and 1998, and it was based on Final Fantasy V. The main characters were called Pretz and Linaly. Pretz was voiced by Matt K. Miller, who did the voice of Clasko. Linaly's actress was none other than Sherry Lynn, who was the voice behind Shelinda in the game. So in essence, this is just my little shot at a joke that some people will not get. And if you are curious, I recommend that you do not watch the above show, it is just that bad. 


	2. Inner Sanctum

Chapter Two: Inner Sanctum  
  
The two acolytes of Yevon escorted the former crusader through the manned gate that led to the grass field set before the temple in Bevelle. Groups of priests and other practitioners gathered around the many tall trees dispersed around the area. . It would soon be midday and the sun would be at its brightest and most fierce, so the men and women sat beneath the arms of the fruit trees relishing in the cool shade granted to them  
  
The trio of people walked amongst the orchard to the stone steps that led to the foyer of the tower, listening to the conversations between the individuals. Most of the talk was about the upcoming ceremony and the way that it would bring sheer joy to the world of Spira. Occasionally, one member of the groups would wonder why a summoner would abandon her pilgrimage in the middle and how she got to Bevelle so quickly? Whenever a question of this sort was asked, that person was immediately told to be quiet. It was if they were afraid to upset the hierarchy of the religion with these probing questions.  
  
The two men and woman marched down the path to the stairs and climbed them to enter the foyer. Pretz stop before the archway to the stone hall and placed his hand in front of his companions. "From here on, you must do as I say Pietro. You must stay with Shelinda and myself no matter what. If you were to wander and get lost, your life would be a stake. Outsiders are not welcome in this temple for it holds the teachings and inner beliefs of Yevon in its hallowed halls. If they were to become known to the public, the maesters would be criticized. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," Pietro said warily, pondering what secrets lay hidden in the holy site.  
  
"Thank you, that is all I ask." Pretz then turned his attention to his female companion and said, "Shelinda, you be careful as well, this is your first visit here. You should not wander too far either." When all was said and understood, he faced the foyer and said, "Let us enter now."  
  
The three walked beneath the stone portal to the wide, spacious room that held many people talking amongst themselves. Throughout the large antechamber, large columns reached to the ceilings, supporting the stone above the heads of its occupants. Sconces holding lit torches were present on each side of the pillars to light the interior. The smoke wafted up from the yellow flames towards small vents place sporadically on the ceiling, escaping to the atmosphere.  
  
The walls were decorated with paintings that contained interpretations of what Yu Yevon looked liked. The light from the open flames shone upon the profiles of the god, showing everyone present that Yevon saw all that the did.  
  
The air within the chamber was musty and humid, but that would be expected when throngs of people were currently present. The moisture within the room blanketed the people and caused their robes to cling to their bodies. Pietro felt like he was back in the town of Kilika during the monsoon season. One could always tell when a storm was approaching, when the air around became sticky and heavy.  
  
Pietro felt none of the compassion or warmth in this building he found when he took lodging in the hidden temple in the Calm Lands. The two buildings were similar in nature, just like all the temples. All were built entirely of carved stone and placed with precision to form their domed elegance. Yet, they were different. The one he was in now had so many things to make the occupants remember Yevon was omnipotent. The others contained statues of the High Summoners, to remind their visitors that even a God needed avatars.  
  
Pietro felt uncomfortable within the stone hall and he noticed that Shelinda did as well. Pietro leaned over to his friend and whispered into her ear, "What's wrong? You don't look so well."  
  
Shelinda was startled by his sudden action and remained silent for a few seconds. "It's nothing, really, it's just that I have grown so fond of the openness that I lived in while traveling. I'm not that accustomed to being closed in and confined," she said a moment later. "That, and I noticed how this temple does not have a single statue in it."  
  
"Ah, you noticed that, too. I find it rather unsettling," Pietro said to his companion. "I don't know why, but it's weird. It might be that the maesters are hiding something."  
  
"Do not say such things, what if someone heard you? The maesters are respected for their honesty, they would never try to find anything from the people," Shelinda said quickly.  
  
The two of them were slowing down their pace as their conversation was taking place and Pretz had noticed and turned around to confront them. "What did I tell you two? We must stick together so we do not get separated." The older man about faced and began to walk again. The others were soon catching up and walked at the acolyte's smooth, rhythmic pace.  
  
They were closing on the stairs at the opposite end of the hall and were climbing them at a brisk stride in no time. As they reach the top, they saw the wooden double doors that blocked the way to the path that wound its way to the main tower of the complex. The three stopped before the portal and waited for many minutes.  
  
They stood in silence looking at their surroundings and each other. Pretz was the first to speak. "The ceremony will be starting in about one hour. We will go to the tower when everyone else does. While we are waiting, I must tell you that there will be guards posted throughout the crowd. I know that this sounds bizarre, since only members of the religions are allowed to be present, but anything can happen. So it is best to be prepared."  
  
Pietro and Shelinda looked at the man the yellow vestments with a shocked expression on each of their faces. Neither could believe that armed men would be called for at such a joyous occasion. Both opened their mouths and uttered the same word, "Why?"  
  
"It is like I said, the maesters are worried that the guardians of summoner Yuna may try to prevent this wedding. I do not know the reason, but the maesters do and that is good enough for me." The man continued on about how powerful and all-knowing the maesters were and how they were blessed by Yevon.  
  
Pietro just thought of the crowds of men and women gathered to witness the wedding and how sentries were going to be posted throughout them. And he thought of the circumstances of if they would be needed to fight, would the people be safe or would they end up in the middle of the fighting? Different scenarios played through his mind, each of them ending in tragedy. No good could come of this, he knew it.  
  
Shelinda stood idly by pretending to listen to her superior's diatribe. She had heard it all before many times. Yevon had granted his knowledge and wisdom onto the maesters and how they were known to be fair and just arbitrators of the holy dogma. Nothing had changed since her youth in the orphanage she had gron up during her youth. Nothing ever changed, it was set in stone. She just smiled and nodded her head whenever Pretz said something that was meant to be interesting. She had done it so many times, it had become a habit.  
  
The three people continued their activities for the better part of half an hour. Then they noticed that those occupying the hall were beginning to proceed to the grand wooden doors. Pretz and Pietro each walked to a door and pushed them open.  
  
The sun, floating ethereally in the sky, shone brightly into the chamber, nibbling away at the shadows cast by the massive columns. The darkness was running away from the ever shining beacon of light. A cool breeze blew in through the opened doors, vanquishing the lingering traces of mustiness and humidity that had ruled the area shortly before. Soon the men and women were atop the stairs and heading to the winding bridge to the main tower.  
  
Pretz, Pietro, and Shelinda headed the group. They stuck as close as they could as they strolled up to the growing edifice that would hold the ceremony. At the halfway point, they saw the first signs of the guards, each of them held a weapon in their hands. Pietro looked at the weapons as he passed and saw that they were odd in appearance.  
  
They glistened in the sunlight, as if polished to give off a glare. They had no blade attached and they were too short to be used as a club effectively. What really caught Pietro's eye, though, was the fact they were held with two hands and had a hole drilled in one end. They reminded him of the cannons he had seen at Mushroom Rock during Operation Mi'ihen.  
  
They were using machina weapons, this was much worse than he had feared.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: The truth is slowly being revealed about Shelinda, I don't know why I made her an orphan. Maybe I'll do a story about her in a bit (no, the ideas are going to start flowing again, no). Pietro's starting to realize the truth about Yevon and his disciples, will he be the only one? How am I going to describe the wedding scene? (Time to watch the cinemas repeatedly)  
  
A/N 2 (the next day): I remembered a few things I forgot in the description of the foyer, like where the light came from before the doors opened. Talk about forgetfulness, I was having the characters walking around in the dark pretty much. As I looked over this chapter, I couldn't believe that this is the longest one, yet, close to two and a half pages in length.  
  
Until we meet again, farewell. ^_^ 


	3. And the rain came down

Chapter Three: And the rain came down.  
  
The entourage that followed Pietro, Pretz, and Shelinda grew as the trio marched up the sloped pathway to the main tower. The group of men and women continued to pass guard stations as they went and at each of these posts Pietro noticed that the weapons the sentries carried became more and more exotic looking. Some of the monks held short tubes with a canister attached that sounded as if a liquid were sloshing around inside. Others were shouldering longer version of the weapons at the first station, yet these had blades attached at the end in case of melee fighting. The further up the crowd of people traveled, the more disturbed Pietro got.  
  
As the people were closing in on the central pillar, the clouds that surrounded the glorious tower broke and a long worm-like creature flew up into the atmosphere. The pink and purple beast soared through the peaceful sky on gossamer wings as quickly as it appeared. Pietro was nudged forward by the man behind him and he continued to walk with his mouth agape.  
  
"That is Bevelle's guardian dragon, Evrae. She senses danger coming and is eager to thwart it at whatever cost," Pretz informed his companion. "Nothing can go wrong with her watching over us. Let's us hasten this march, so we do not miss any of the ceremony."  
  
Pietro nodded his head in reply and quickened his step, thinking about the great wyrm with its three horns on its head and rending claws. He had no idea that such a grand creature protected the capital of Spira. Bevelle was full of surprises, what else was in store for him.  
  
*  
  
The entourage had arrived at the ceremony ten minutes later and Pietro had noticed that there were machina guards encircling the entire plaza. In the center of the tower, there stood a wide set of stairs with monks standing on each side. At the apex of the stairs, Maester Mika watched over the lower levels with the keen eyes buried beneath his bushy eyebrows. Anything that happened below, he could see from his lofty perch. Halfway down the grand staircase stood Maester Kinoc, the leader of the warrior monks. He had placed both of his hands behind his back in a solemn gesture as he waited for the procession to begin.  
  
Pietro, Pretz, and Shelinda chose to take their place near the back of the gathered throng of priests and acolytes, so they could witness the two guest of honor approach for their joining in marriage. Soft music began to play as followers of Yevon marched from the towers to the right and left, leading the way for Maester Seymour and Summoner Yuna.  
  
Seymour was dressed in blue and white regalia suitable for a prince. He had his blues locks of hair pulled through the top of his miter and swept back in a half moon shape, draping against his back. As Pietro gazed at the man, he had that feeling that his appearance only made him look even more sinister than normal. The man walked across the right bridge in an eager step, not wanting to stall the proceedings anymore than needed.  
  
Yuna wore a white dress cut at mid calf in the front and flowing in a graceful train that covered the ten feet of space directly behind her. Along the edge of fabric, feathers were meticulously attached making the gown appeared to have the tail of a great bird. Two wings adorned the gown at the small of her back and floated around her waist. She had white satin gloves covering her hands, which carried her lovely bouquet of red flowers. Her hair was fashioned in a bun with the ends wisping in the air like the feathers of a peacock. A shear silk veil draped her entire body from head to toe. Pietro looked upon the beauty as she marched across the bridge from the left tower and believed her to be the pinnacle of loveliness a person could attain.  
  
The two followed their escorts to the main plaza and marched to the high stairway silently as the music continued to play. As if on some inexplicable cue, the sky let forth a shower of pink, red, and purple sparks that gently fell as if they were feathers. Seymour and Yuna climbed the steps towards Maester Mika as the sparks showered down upon the gathered members of the religion.  
  
Everyone look up to the heavens to see where these fluttering embers were coming from when the clouds broke once more. A giant airship tore through the fluffy barricade to speed toward the capital. Pietro stood in shock at the sight along with his two companions. The ship accelerated past the tower on it right side and began to circle it when a shout was heard above the roar of the engines.  
  
"Open fire!"  
  
Pietro knew that the worst was happening when the first shots were fired at the metallic underbelly of the ship and ricocheted off.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I humbly apologize for the delay in the posting of this story, I certainly hope that it has not slipped from the memory of the readers. This is in actuality the second draft of this chapter. I rewrote the descriptions of Yuna and Seymour, the placement of Mika and Kinoc, along with the information about Evrae. After watching the wedding scene four times, I noticed that my descriptions were completely off and in need of revisions. Until the next time, farewell. ^_^ (June 22, 2002) 


	4. Despair

Chapter Four: Despair  
  
Pietro watched in horror as the warrior monks continued to fire their weapons at the airship to no effect. The projectiles just bounced off the hull of the ship and skipped along the floor of the tower. Occasionally a bullet would strike an unsuspecting member of the crowd and drop him to his knees clutching at the wound. The men and women gathered there were frightened and caused every bit of chaos that was present at Mushroom Rock. They scattered in hopes that the farther they got from each other, the less likely they were of getting hit by an errant bullet.  
  
Pietro, Pretz, and Shelinda ran towards the path, they had taken just a short time ago in hopes of escape from the senseless bloodshed. As they ran for their perceived safety, two objects were fired from the flying vessel and struck the tower with a force so great that the trio were taken off their feet. Pietro and Shelinda were thrown through the air and landed near the sloping road. Pretz hit the railing surrounding the plaza during his trip through the air and landed on the ground in a heap. Shelinda checked on the man and frowned. "He's out cold," she cried.  
  
Pietro glanced up at the metallic rope that was connected to the anchors and ship and saw three men, two women, and a ronso sliding down the wire. The six members of the assault team continued to grind down the wires in hopes of reaching their target. Pietro decided that these people were crazy. Who in their right mind would pull such a stunt, when one false step would cause a fall to oblivion? Yet he also admired their courage for trying to save a friend.  
  
Some of the machina guards had been moved from their posts to open fire with their cannon-like arms. Their shots caused more damage to the ship than the monks with their small hand weapons. Many holes were torn into the hull of the vessel. Smoke billowed out from the rends as the anchors were cut free by a barrage of cannon fire. The airship took off trailing smoke and debris as it went, leaving the six men and women to fight on their own.  
  
The party ran towards the stairs fighting the monks and machina as they went. They were determined to get Yuna back and protect her, so they fought with the ferocity of a mother bear guarding her cubs. As they reached the steps, Maester Kinoc took his hands out from behind his back grasping a small weapon. Pietro watched in horror as the pious man shot at the group of people trying to mount the stairs. The bullets echoed as they hit the ground in front of the blonde man leading the charge.  
  
Pietro felt a tug on the sleeve of his shirt and looked over to see Shelinda pointing up to the summoner. The woman had taken out her staff and started to perform the sending ceremony. "Why is she doing such a thing?" Pietro asked his friend. Shelinda just shook her head in reply, now knowing the answer.  
  
The young summoner walked towards her fiancee with her staff held out before her. As she drew closer to the maester, small pyreflies could be seen floating towards the sky as the man shimmered in the sunlight. Seymour just looked down at his arms and smiled.  
  
One voice suddenly interrupted the sending, "Stop. Think of your friends. Your actions decide their fate." It was Maester Mika who had uttered those words, and at his command the sentries posted around the plaza aimed at their weapons on the intruders. The young lady had no choice, so she dropped her staff to the ground. "A wise decision."  
  
Yuna stood her ground and stared coldly at the man across from her. Seymour strolled towards her and placed his hand upon her shoulders. He brushed his palm against her cheek and drew his face closer to hers. Their lips met and the bells of the tower began to sing a somber melody. Pietro watched in disbelief at the sight, he felt no romance in the embrace and it upset him. The kiss lasted for many seconds with the woman balling her hand into a fist the entire time.  
  
As Seymour broke the embrace, he opened his mouth to whisper some words. Pietro could barely make out the phrase, but it looked to be "Kill them." Yuna's reaction was all that the former crusader needed to guess that he was correct. She ran to the edge of the balcony. The monks surrounding the party readied their weapons as the aimed for the heart of the individuals. Maester Kinoc placed his weapon in the face of a man in a red robe.  
  
The young woman stood atop the railing of the balcony and let out one command, "Let them go."  
  
All those gathered that still could stand leapt to their feet in order to see what would happen next. The blonde man ran towards the young lady, but stopped for some unknown reason. The summoner then fell backwards off the railing. Everyone at the tower gasped and shook their heads in despair.  
  
"It's over, she's as good as dead," Pietro muttered to himself in shock.  
  
Shelinda glanced over at the man beside her and cried. This was supposed to be a joyous occasion, yet it had turned out to be so devastating. She looked to the tranquil, blue sky with the tears pouring from her eyes. As she gazed at the bittersweet scene, a great bird appeared out from the air and swooped down along the tower. Shelinda knew that this meant that Yuna had summoned the aeon and was still alive. She again looked to her companion and whispered three words, "No it's not."  
  
Pietro lifted his head and stared at the young acolyte. She opened her mouth once more and said, "She's alive and so are we. We have to get out of here and take Pretz with us so he can get some medical attention. Let's go before it is too late."  
  
Shelinda crawled over to the older man's prone body and tried to pick him up. Pietro watched as she struggled to lift the unconscious man and hurried over himself. He bent down onto his knees and placed one arm under Pretz's neck and the other underneath his legs. Pietro then hoisted the lifeless body up and carried him down the pathway to the foyer far below.  
  
Shelinda was by his side, worried about her mentor. Yet she was more concerned with what Pietro thought of the religion of Yevon and her part in it.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Two chapters in one sitting, woohoo! I just couldn't leave the characters hanging like that, so I had to finish up the wedding. Please tell me what you think of this so far, I love to know what goes on in your minds as you read this. Until next time, farewell and may peace be with you. ^_^ (June 22, 2002) 


	5. A simple act

Chapter Five: A simple act  
  
Pietro watched as nurses and doctors scrambled around the make shift emergency ward looking after the casualties of the disastrous ceremony. He leaned against the cold stone wall staring with his bloodshot eyes at the wounded as they arrived. The scene had been the same for the past few hours. More and more people were being brought in from the central tower. Peitro turned his head to the left and gazed at the bed on the far end of the room, where Shelinda stood holding a vigil for her mentor, Pretz. The former crusader was saddened to see the strong, young woman crying over the prone form of her superior.  
  
The man pushed himself off the wall and strolled to her side to console her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "It's going to be all right. The medics said that he's only unconscious and he'll be back around in a few more hours. He just needs some time to heal and rest." Pietro looked into the acolyte's weary eyes and added, "And so do you. Now go find another bed and sleep, I'll watch over him while you're gone."  
  
"Okay," Shelinda said wiping her eyes clean of the neverending rain of tears. "It's just that I don't know what I would do if he were to leave, he's been like a father to me ever since I was in the orphanage. He looked after me and taught me the ways of Yevon during that trying time in my life." She paused and ran her fingers through her auburn hair. "I miss him right now. Just looking at his body in such a lifeless state worries me so much." Shelinda patted the corner of her right eye as yet another tear began to form.  
  
"Please go, Pretz doesn't need you to be worrying over him right now. He probably would want you to go and rest like I suggested. So go on now," Peitro said pushing the tired woman off to the exit.  
  
As the two reached the arching doorway, Shelinda pivoted around and faced the former soldier. "If anything should happen to him, promise me that you'll come and get me. I'll be right down the hall."  
  
"Yes, I promise you that I'll do just that. Now go sleep," Pietro said patting the woman's shoulder.  
  
Shelinda turned her head and stared at the surprising gesture and placed her own hand on top of his and smiled. There was a brief moment of silence as they looked at the two hands resting atop each other and questioned the emotions stirring in their hearts. Peitro soon retracted his hand from the embrace and withdrew back into the hospital chamber and closed the door. Shelinda whispered to herself in the darkness of the hall, "Thank you, Pietro. What you've done means a lot to me."  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: A nice short chapter to get the juices flowing once more. Nothing else to say, so farewell. ^_^ (July 15, 2002) 


	6. Voices

Chapter Six: Voices  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part One: Fear  
  
Peitro quietly marched to Pretz's bedside to maintain the vigil thinking about what had just transpired a moment ago. He had felt the warmth from Shelinda's hand permeate his own and melt away a little of the icy boundaries he had erected after his family's death. Their unfortunate loss had disheartened him to life and caused him great pain. During his travels across the world for a meaning to live, no one person had been able to breach the shields he had created to protect himself and others. He never wanted to feel like that again or others to go through the heartrending trauma. He thought that if he kept people away, he would feel anguish, yet this woman made him feel so free and peaceful with just one touch.  
  
He looked down at his hand and yearned for the soft caress of her skin once more. He wanted to console her and be comforted in return. He needed her to tell him that everything would be all right, so that he could say the same to her. He just wanted to tell her how he felt. "What am I thinking? She's one with Yevon, that type of thing isn't proper," he thought, "Anyway, I don't know how she feels."  
  
"But how will you know, if you do not take the chance to find out?" said a small voice deep inside.  
  
"I'm worried though. What if she scoffs at my admission of love and walks away laughing? I don't want to be rejected. I know I can take the pain, but it will be much to bear."  
  
"Do you really think that she would do that to you? If that is what you think, then you do not truly love her," said the inner voice.  
  
"What you say is true. She'd never do such a thing, she's too kind and passive to do a cruel act like that. What should I do?" Pietro asked himself.  
  
"If you do not try, then you are doomed to failure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part Two: Reason  
  
Shelinda laid in the bed in desperate need of slumber. Too many events had taken place recently that had drained her of her strength. The unprecedented disaster at the wedding ceremony, the uncontrollable carnage that ran asunder afterwards, and helping those that were injured had all forced her energy to ebb from her body. Her mentor was unconscious in the hospital ward being watched over by a man he had just met this morning and there was nothing she could do for him.  
  
Then, there was what took place away from prying eyes out in the corridor. She had let her emotions take control of her and gently return the kind gesture her friend gave her. It had been a reflex, her heart had taken over and overrode what her brain told her to do. She patted his hand with her own in a show of understanding and compassion. She enjoyed the feeling and hoped that it lasted forever. Yet, the moment was just that, a moment, for he had flinched and pulled back his hand from her reach.  
  
"Why? Why did he have to end it so abruptly? Does he find my touch distasteful?" Shelinda asked herself, searching for the answers to all these and many more questions.  
  
A voice of unquestionable reason came from the inner sanctum of her mind to impart the wisdom he had to her. "He probably did not expect you do what you did and was taken aback. Remember that he has been alone for so long, that he has hidden his emotions from others and does not want them to seep through the cracks in his armor."  
  
"But why retract from the tenderness and openness of the situation, would it have not been better to regain the feelings that lay buried deep inside?"  
  
"Yes, it would be good to regain that which is lost. But tell me one thing, how did you feel when he first placed his hand on your shoulder?" the voice inquired.  
  
"I don't know, surprised and a little shocked."  
  
"Then, would it too much for you to think that he may have felt the same way. Your touch may have awoken something deep within him that unleashed a torrent of feelings that want to burst forth in one giant rush," explained the voice. "That is enough to make anyone shy away from opening up, it needs to be done a small amount at a time."  
  
"That makes sense, but I have one last question."  
  
"Yes, what is it?" asked her reason.  
  
"Why did I do what I did?"  
  
"That is easy to answer and you it knew why before you asked," said the helpful voice.  
  
"I love him."  
  
"That is correct. Now that you have told yourself, tell him as well."  
  
The young woman smiled at the epiphany and fell asleep whispered Pietro's name to herself.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: "Now for something completely different." I have the foggiest idea why I did this, but I had the urge to do some inner monologues and broaden the range of emotions seen in this story. I hope that this did not sound too cliché and philosophical, because it was never meant to. I write what I feel at the moment, it is one of my greatest strengths and also one of weaknesses. Oh, well.  
  
On a totally different subject, I am having some second thoughts about the whole trilogy thing and may change that to fit my own needs. Another thing I would like to mention, is the possibility of an offshoot to this story about Shelinda and her trials during the period. Could there be a side- story to the side-story? Until we meet again, farewell. ^_^ (June 18, 2002) 


	7. Blue destiny

Chapter Seven: Blue Destiny  
  
"I'll have to tell her soon, before I get all indecisive and worried," Pietro thought to himself while keeping a vigil over the fallen priest, Pretz.  
  
Ever since the man had become aware of these emotions hidden within him, he had realized just how much the young woman, Shelinda, meant to him. She was much more than someone he had to protect, she was a friend. But more than that, she was someone he loved dearly. He knew that for fact, but he needed to tell her as well.  
  
Pietro took in the room where he stood with a turn of his head and processed what he saw. Groups of two or three people walked around the make shift hospital, attending to the wounded. Most of the medics were the local priests and acolytes who had practiced their craft of healing to the highest level, and yet there were not enough of them to go around. The temple had been forced to let some doctors from the city into the inner halls of the buildings, where no one outside the chosen followers of Yevon had been. The former crusader wondered why the common man was not allowed to enter. Was there a strict code that the temple had to adhere to, or was there a secret hidden in these corridors?  
  
Pietro glanced to his left and noticed a single man dress in blue robes float between tables, caring for the injured and whispering to them softly. After each conversation, the patient closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face. The man turned his face towards Pietro and grinned. He glided to the man, his azure garments rustling as he walked.  
  
"It is wonderful to meet you once again, but I wish that it could have been in better fashion. I pray that you were not hurt in the fracas," said the man. "I have seen most of the hurt throughout my circuits of the room. All of those gathered here will survive and heal with rest, so I blessed them with a simple sleep spell to ease their pain."  
  
"Thank you for your worry, Isaaru, but I'm fine. I hope that you were not injured, either." Pietro looked at his old acquaintance and noticed something was missing, "Tell me, where are your brothers, shouldn't they be with you?"  
  
"I ask them to stay aboard the ship and help with the repairs, so they did not have see the carnage that was caused by our transport," the summoner said to the perplexed man. "That, and I did not want them to watch me do what I have been asked to do by the maesters."  
  
"Repair the ship, carnage, what do you mean by all that?" asked Pietro with his brow furrowed. "Don't tell me that you were on that flying ship?"  
  
"Regrettably, I was watching the battle as it happened. I was kidnapped by the Al Bhed along the other summoners and placed in confinement at the home for my own safety. They were worried that I would obtain the Final Aeon and defeat Sin," informed the man in blue. "They did not want me to waste my life, just so it would be in vain when Sin returned. They said that all life was precious, be it human, plant, or animal."  
  
"Sounds like the what Rin told me when we parted ways," Pietro whispered to himself. "So why didn't you stay with them and help with the damage?" he inquired.  
  
"As I said, I was beckoned by the maesters to perform a duty of the highest regard, and I can not turn them down without good reason. I do not believe that helping the Al Bhed would be sufficient justification for refusal to them," said the summoner clad in blue.  
  
"What do they want you to do that is so important? Are you suppose to fight the men and women that escaped?"  
  
"Not quite the way you put it. I am to travel to Via Purifico and await the presence of Yuna. There I am supposed to battle her in an Aeon duel and defeat her. If I can not win, my life will be forfeit," Isaaru said to Pietro sadly.  
  
"Forfeit, so that's why you didn't really want your brothers to come with you. You're worried that they would be killed if you fail." The look on the older man's face flared with anger and resentment. His eyes seared with an inner fire that would have been able to burn a tree if the power was harnessed. "How could people do that?"  
  
"They do it, because they have the power to do so. Do not worry about me, though, for my fate has been decided for me and the outcome is inevitable. I will lose and be imprisoned afterwards." The young summoner looked to his friend and said, "But please tell me how you came to such a place."  
  
"I'm here to protect a friend from danger, and I came here just in time. I attended the wedding and was witness to the destruction that was caused by the ship's arrival."  
  
"As I figured, when you asked about the my passage on the airship. But why come here of all places?" asked the young man.  
  
"Do you remember what you told me when we first met at Djose?" asked the former soldier. "You said that you were all your pilgrimage to protect those that you loved more than anything. Well I am doing the same in my own way, I came here to guard the one that I love. I determined what it was that I had to live for."  
  
"That is a wonderful thing to hear you say. You have learned to love once again and for that I am proud. I wish you happiness and peace, but I have one request to make of you," said Isaaru. "Tell her and make her feel the joy that you feel."  
  
"I will, there's no need to worry about that."  
  
"Thank you for your camaraderie during these trying times. Now I must leave to cleanse my mind and body for my upcoming duel. Goodbye," the youthful man said while marching off forlornly.  
  
"Farewell, Isaaru. It was nice to see you again." Pietro whispered to the distant man.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Another chapter done and filed away. I wondered why Isaaru's brothers weren't with him when he faced Yuna at Via Purifico, so I decided to create my own little explanation. Hope you enjoyed it. Well I must be going, so farewell. ^_^ (July 21, 2002) 


	8. Awakening

Chapter Eight: Awakening  
  
The candles were extinguished as the morning light crept into the sullen room in a golden hue. The healers had grown tired during the arduous night and had earned a momentary reprieve from their tasks. During the preceding hours as the beds had grown empty as the wounded were able to walk under their own power and exit the ward. Only a few scattered tables remain occupied in the early day, one of which held the prone body of Pretz.  
  
A middle-aged man stood beside the bed watching the priest's chest rise slowly with each silent breath. The man had stood there for most of the night keeping his eye on his charge, waiting for any sign of good fortune. Pietro's upright form had developed a slight stoop to it in the past hour and his eyelids were growing heavier with each passing second. Nevertheless, he remained vigilant.  
  
The former crusader stared at the man clad in yellow's serene face and yawned, placing his hand over his mouth to stifle it. Whatever he would have to give to rest his weary body for just a minute would be a bargain. Yet he promised to watch this man for his friend, Shelinda, and he was bound to honor that trust.  
  
His lower legs, long gone numb from the pressure of his weight, began to shake and wobble. The vibrations were fast to travel up his body and caused him to rock to his left and right. His overburdened knees collapsed under the strain. As he fell, his bloodshot eyes closed voluntarily and his body lurched forward as if by unspoken command. His head fell onto the white sheets with his auburn hair cascading down onto the priest's bare arm. Pietro was asleep before he felt his legs make contact with the cold stone floor below him.  
  
The two men lie there, motionless.  
  
*****  
  
"Pietro, you must awaken. Pietro, please get up."  
  
Pietro heard the voice as he slept, but he could not place the voice. It was familiar, yet somehow different. It was as if the person spoke with concern and anguish.  
  
"Pietro, open your eyes. Come on, please."  
  
The man determined that the voice sounded feminine now that he had gotten a second chance to hear it. Yet, the emotion held in it, only his wife had spoken like that to him before. But it couldn't be her, she was dead and at the Farplane, so who could it be?  
  
"Wake up, Pietro. I need to talk to you, and so does Pretz."  
  
The voice had said the name Pretz, that meant it had to be Shelinda. But why had she sounded so worried? He eased his eyes open and was nearly blinded by the bright light from the midmorning sun. His now rested green orbs adjusted to the light and sought out his friend's face. As he turned to his right, he caught a glimpse of her tawny hair and continued along that path. He looked upon her face and smiled. "Good morning, sorry I couldn't keep awake," he apoligized.  
  
"That's okay. Pretz said that he felt your hair on his arm and woke up to find you kneeling by his bed," Shelinda explained. "He called a doctor over so that they could get you on a gurney, so that you would be more comfortable."  
  
"Really, where is he so I can thank him?" he asked his worried companion.  
  
"He went up to check on things in the main temple, all priests were called to attain a meeting. He should be back in a hour or so," the young acolyte said. "They are to discuss what is to be done with the escaped prisoners."  
  
"They escaped," Pietro said quickly.  
  
"Yes, they fled the temple before the sun rose this morning. Three of the captives were tossed into the aqueducts of the main buildings and swam to their freedom." Shelinda paused for a few seconds and continued, "The other four were thrown into the Via Purifico to die, yet they managed to escape and defeat the lone man standing to stop their progress."  
  
"They defeated Isaaru, he was right," the bedridden man whispered.  
  
"The two groups met at the high bridge and battled Maesters Seymour and Kinoc, along with their accompaniment of monks. All but Maester Seymour was slain by the rebels." Shelinda stopped and dropped her head to her chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pietro asked in trepidation.  
  
"The bodies appeared to have had their souls stolen from their bodies as there were no wounds found from sword or magic," she said scared. "I don't know how that could be possible."  
  
"Could the summoner and her guardians have been capable of that?"  
  
"I would like to hope that they can't," she said, still shaken by the news. "The monks have taken a man into custody, who they believe had seen the battle. They described him as being a stout man dressed in a blue jacket and hat, carrying a rucksack on his back."  
  
"O'aka, so they got you as well. Looks like I'll have to pay your brother a visit now," Pietro thought to himself.  
  
Shelinda sat in her chair with her hands over her face crying about the news she had delivered, while Pietro lie in his bed with his thoughts running rampant in his head, when the door to the corridor burst open.  
  
Pretz walked through the portal briskly and threw some clothes towards the former soldier and commanded, "Put these on, quickly. We don't have a moment to spare."  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: He, he, he. If you want to know what's going to happen, you'll have to read the next chapter. Even if you don't, please read it anyway. I'm begging you. With all the events that have occurred in the story, I hope that you place what time frame all this takes place in the game. Until the next time, farewell and good luck to you. ^_^ (July 23, 2002) 


	9. Planning

Chapter Nine: Planning  
  
The garments the priest had thrown at the startled man landed softly upon his lap. Pietro looked down at the clothes and became even more bewildered at the present situation. "Why do you want me to wear these? Isn't this the uniform that a warrior monk would wear?" he asked.  
  
"Yes they are, and that will be what will save your life. People know that you are here, but they do not have any idea who or what you are. If they were to find out that you are a former crusader, you would be captured and imprisoned." The priest in yellow reached behind his back and closed the door. "That outfit will hide your identity and make it possible for you to leave the temple quickly and inconspicuously. Please hurry."  
  
"What do you mean that he'll be imprisoned?" Shelinda asked her mentor.  
  
"Many of the older priests of the order believe that any and all people who willingly gave up their worship of Yevon are heretics and must be tried for their so-called crimes," the older man said to his charge. "Why else do you think that Operation Mi'ihen was so readily approved by the Maesters. They saw it as an opportunity to rid themselves of the Crusaders and the Al Bhed in one swift blow."  
  
"Do you mean that Seymour knew that he didn't stand a chance?" Pietro questioned with his face growing red with rage.  
  
"Yes, he knew and reveled in that fact." Pretz looked at the younger man with pity in his eyes, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'll kill that bastard for what he did." Pietro swung his legs over the side of the bed and got to his feet. "I'm going to wrap my hands around his throat and squeeze until I feel his bones snap in my grip." The former crusader marched to the wooden door to begin his act of vengeance.  
  
"No, don't do it, Pietro. You'll never get close to him, he's too well guarded," Shelinda said to her irate friend. The young acolyte tried to reach her comrade before he got to the door, but saw that she wouldn't make it in time. She was about to run to his side to prevent his illogical actions, when Pretz grasped the man's shoulder and threw against the wall with an unforeseen strength.  
  
"Do you really think that your life will bring back those that have died due his lack of conscience?" the priest asked the pinned man. "You have to remain calm and rational," Pretz stared Pietro straight in the eye without blinking and continued, "but if you're so desperate to avenge their souls and memories, than listen to what I have to say."  
  
"Fine. Say your piece and I'll think about it," Pietro said, glaring at the priest.  
  
"I guess that it is all I can expect from you at this point. I gave that uniform to you, so that you could escape this building and perform a rather difficult task for me. I want you to gather as many men as you can find and assemble them to act as an underground movement. I want them to relay messages to all the places of Spira when the time comes. Do you understand?" Pretz asked. Pietro's only reply was a slight nod of his head. "Good. I also want you to select a few of the best to act as a personal guard for Shelinda as well, you will lead this group yourself."  
  
"But why a personal guard for me, I'm not important?" the woman asked her senior.  
  
"You will be though. When Pietro has brought these men back with him, you will volunteer the services of these warriors to be the palace sentries to protect the temple." Pretz looked at his charge and continued, "You will be the captain of the guard and be the most likely to see all that happens in and around the grounds. You will be the most respected and powerful member of the order, next to the Maesters themselves. Now do you understand why I want all this to take place?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. You want to build up a power base around yourself so that you can take over when the time is right," Pietro said vehemently at the priest. "You're no different than the rest."  
  
"You're wrong. I don't want to take over this blind faith," Pretz countered. "I want to know that if anything happens, I know about it ahead of time and warn Spira about it."  
  
"That's why you want messengers, isn't it?" Shelinda inquired.  
  
"Yes. I don't want power, for I know that it would only corrupt me."  
  
"If you're doing all of this for the people of Spira, then fine, I'm in. When do we get started?" Pietro asked the mastermind behind the plot.  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: The plot thickens. There it is, my personal explanation as to why Shelinda was the captain of the guard at the end of the game. But if Pietro is leaving on another trip, then when will the two of them proclaim their love for each other? Wait for it to come later in the story, I have it all planned out. Good night and may you have pleasant dreams. ^_^ (July 28, 2002) 


	10. Escape

Chapter Ten: Escape  
  
Within the hour, Pietro had changed into the warrior monk's uniform and was on his way out of the temple. As he strolled through the corridors, the man thought back to what the priest had said to him about this dangerous endeavor.  
  
He had been chosen to muster as many men and women as he could in order to help save the people of Spira when the time came. The majority of the men he was to gather were to act as messengers and carry warnings, news and plans to all the towns scattered across the world. A select few were to join him in becoming the personal guard of Shelinda, acting on her orders when she arose to the rank of captain of the guard of Bevelle. In this position, they would be able to listen in on key conversations and relay them to others in their movement.  
  
All of this was to happen in a incredibly short amount of time and the former crusader didn't know how such a task could be accomplished that quickly. Pietro didn't know many places to find people willing to help thwart the Maesters. The remainders of the Crusaders would possibly jump at the chance, but they were scattered and in hiding. He could locate some of the Al Bhed, yet he had no idea if Pretz would appreciate their help.  
  
Pietro was nearing the stone archway that led out to the courtyard of the holy sanctuary and the high walls that protected it. As he passed beneath the portal, the yellow sun illuminated his vision of the grassy lawn. It had only been yesterday when he saw it last, yet it seemed different. The green perfection that lay before him was misplaced in his eye. The Maesters of Yevon were undeserving of the lush grass and orchard of fruit trees confined within their perimeter. The people of Spira should be the ones to enjoy the aromatic scents of apples, cherries, and peaches that wafted through the air, not the men that only care about themselves. Pietro had to calm down before he approached the barred gate to the outside.  
  
"Where are you going, warrior?" one of the guards asked as Pietro arrived.  
  
Pietro remembered what Pretz told him to say to exit the temple. "I am to relay a message to the guards posted on the outskirts of the city. They are to watch the skies for the possible return of the flying ship that attacked yesterday. The Maesters believe that they may return in an effort to finish what they started," the disguised man said, sweat starting to form on his forehead.  
  
"Very well, but why you and not one of the guards?" the other questioned.  
  
"We would not want to leave the main temple vulnerable, now would we?" Pietro answered quickly. "And I have just been promoted, thus the least important man at the moment, so they decided to send me."  
  
"Okay, you may pass," the first guard said as he unlocked the gate. His partner proceeded to pull the gate open and waved Pietro through to the city streets. "When you talk to them, tell them that Jigimi and Kamui say hello."  
  
"As you wish, I'll give them your regards," the man masquerading as a monk said.  
  
He turned on his heel and departed down the empty road. He headed towards the outer limits of the city until he out of the sight of the fortified building. Then, he dashed down an alley and headed towards the business district of the grand capital. He was going to keep the promise he had mad to his friend O'aka and tell his brother what happened.  
  
As he arrived at the market area, he stopped the first person he saw and asked where he could find the store owned by his imprisoned friend. The woman pointed to the far corner of the third block and was quick to leave Pietro's side. He had noticed that he getting many stares from the residents because of his appearance, so he too quickly journeyed to the indicated storefront. There he doffed his cap and entered the place of business.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Another chapter written and saved. I know that this is an awkward place to end it, but the next one will hopefully answer why. Well Pietro is on a journey once again, but they won't be as grandiose as the last. Until the next time we meet, farewell. ^_^ (July 29, 2002) 


	11. Start anew

Chapter Eleven: Start anew  
  
Pietro stood within the vacant store, listening for the faintest sounds. He marveled at the complete emptiness of the place of business. Not a single person was present looking at the menagerie of merchandise held within its walls, even though the bustling streets lay just five feet behind him. The man pivoted on his right foot, taking in his surroundings and noticing the spices, clothing, and tools displayed on the tables and shelves. Such a wide variety of items, yet no one seem interested.  
  
Pietro opened and beckoned for assistance, "Hello, is there anyone here?" The former crusader stood listening to the faint echo that resound within the deserted room. As he prepared to asked once again he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs. He waited in the middle of the store for the occupant to arrive.  
  
When the person marched down the final few steps, causing the oaken panels to creak, Pietro saw the man for who he was. The man resembled O'aka in almost every way, except the manner in which he dressed. The man that stood before him wore long green pants and a long sleeved, blue shirt with pale green cuffs. He kept his short, light brown hair out of his eyes with a headband the shade of his pants. The man looked to be a miniature version of O'aka, just like a younger brother should.  
  
"'allo, what are you doing in here? Thought that everyone would avoid this place like the plague on account of what my brother did," the man said.  
  
"I know what your brother did," Pietro replied.  
  
"Oh, you do, do you? Thought you get a laugh by coming in here then. Well, I appreciate if you'd leave, thank you," the man said angrily, crossing his arms in front of his body. The man scowled at Pietro and moved toward him.  
  
"No, I don't want to laugh at your predicament," Pietro said, causing the man to stop in his tracks. "I know that your brother did a rather brave thing and is imprisoned for it. I just came by to tell you that he wants you to carry on for him."  
  
"Oh, he just wants me to take over his traveling market for him and continued to make the O'aka name an enterprise. It'll be a wee bit difficult, considering my name's Wantz, not O'aka," Wantz said, laughing at his own joke.  
  
"I'm glad that you're taking this news so well," Pietro added bewilderedly.  
  
"Well, it's not like I didn't see this coming. I mean he always left to go on trips around Spira in search of the one big deal that would make him filthy rich, he was bound to get in trouble sooner or later," the young man explained. "But to hear that he went up against the temples, that was incredibly stupid."  
  
"Yes, it was a stupid thing to do, but it was also noble. And for that he earned more of my respect," Pietro told Wantz.  
  
"Respect and my brother in the same sentence, that's a first," Wantz said with a grin on his face. "But if I remember correctly, there was this person by the name of Pietro my brother told me about. He said that this Pietro fella saved his life from a group of angered shopkeepers and he appreciated the help, so he repaid the man with a simple shield he found. What a dolt, a shield in return for his life."  
  
"That shield saved my life on the Thunder Plains to let you know, and I thanked your brother for it the next time I saw him."  
  
"You're Pietro," the younger man stammered. "It's a pleasure to meet you, seeing as I thought that O'aka made up the story."  
  
"Well, I'm real. And so is what I'm about to say," Pietro told his friend's brother. "You shouldn't have to worry about O'aka's life. I have some friends looking out for him in the temple. They'll make sure that he remains alive and healthy as a favor to me."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Wantz asked.  
  
"My friends and I are planning an insurrection and we'll need a person who can get us weapons," the former crusader replied. "And I also feel indebted to him for being one of the people who helped me along my journey, so I'll protect him."  
  
"This insurrection of yours, will it involve locating people who'll fight the church?" the man questioned.  
  
"Yes, it will." Pietro answered. "Why, pray tell, do you ask?"  
  
"Your clothes. It may be a little difficult to get people to follow when you're dressed as a warrior monk." Wantz looked the disguised man up and down and added, "I might have some clothes for you to wear in the back, follow me."  
  
The two men walked toward a old wooden door along the far wall and entered. Inside the dark room, Pietro saw many trunks covered in a thin layer of dust and racks of clothes encased in sheets of plastic. Wantz moved to a lone trunk placed in a vacant corner and propped the lid against the wall. From the chest, the man withdrew a pair of black pants, white silk shirt, and black vest. All the articles were folded neatly and appeared to be in pristine condition.  
  
Wantz piled the clothes in his arms and walked to Pietro's side. "Here, put these on," he said, turning around.  
  
Pietro took the clothing and moved behind one of the racks. There he unfolded the pants and shirt and started to change out of his uniform. The new garments fit perfectly on his lean body. He walked out from behind his concealment and put the vest on. "How does it look?"  
  
Wantz turned around at the sound of the question and opened his mouth in disbelief. "You look just like Rei," the young man said with a tear forming in his eye.  
  
Pietro stared at the other man wondering whom he was talking about.  
  
"Rei was my older brother who died ten years ago. He tried to defeat Sin with the Crusaders back then, he was one of the many casualties. When we got the news, all of his possessions were placed in these trunks and locked in this room."  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to unbury the past like this," Pietro apologized bowing deeply.  
  
"Thank you, but he'd probably want you to have them. There's one more thing in that chest, it'll complete the outfit." Wantz pointed at the still opened chest in the corner.  
  
Pietro strolled to the box and looked at the remaining content. He reached down and lifted the sheathed scabbard.  
  
"That was Rei's favorite weapon, the Lionheart," Wantz said proudly. "I want you to have it."  
  
"I can't, it means too much to you."  
  
"If it's been sitting in that chest for the past ten years, then it must not have too much meaning for our family. Take it, think of it as payment for saving O'aka," the man said.  
  
"Thank you, I'll use it well," Pietro said gracefully.  
  
"Okay, let's go. We have a lot to do, and not much time to do it in." Wantz told his companion.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You have to leave to gather all the people you can for your rebellion and I have to carry on the family business. I certainly can't do that here, with the residents avoiding the place. So I'm leaving as soon as I pack."  
  
"I hope that all goes well for you, Wantz." Pietro said to the younger man as he headed for the door.  
  
"Thank you, and may the same hold true for you," replied Wantz. The two men departed the room full of memories. As Pietro neared the exit Wantz added, "I'll try to get some people to join you in your quest. Should I send them here if they sign up?"  
  
"Send them here." said Pietro with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Yeah, my wife will be here, and we have a lot of room. This entire building belongs to us, so they can lodge here if you want them to."  
  
"Yes, that would be great. Thank you." Pietro left the vacant store and began his journey once more.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: An extra long chapter to make up the brevity of the last. To explain the crummy place I left the last chapter in, I really didn't feel like adding all this to the end of it. Actually, I didn't have a single idea on how to write Wantz into the story. There were about five different scenarios running through my head at the time and I didn't know which one sounded the best. Hope you enjoyed my choice. As to the name of the sword, I sort of pick one that caught my eye when skimming the list of swords in the strategy guide. That guide is helping quite a bit in reminding me of the small details of the game. After the sword was picked out, I tried to match the outfit to the weapon without making it too obvious (yeah right). Anyone one want to guess whom Peitro's modeled after now? Let's see here, long chapter, long notes, and a long night. So farewell and may your tomorrow be pleasant and joyful. ^_^ (August 4, 2002) 


	12. Leaving it all behind

Chapter Twelve: Leaving it all behind  
  
Pietro walked amongst the throngs of citizens on his way out of the crowded city of Bevelle. The people gave him a little more space than was usual, due to the sword hanging at his side. The yellow blade rapped against his knee with each step he took, reminding him of its presence and weight. He stopped at one of the final intersections before the gate and looked back at the towering edifice that housed the Maesters of Yevon. He reminded himself that he would return to this place one day with fellow fighters and help in wresting control from their grips.  
  
The man whispered a final thought towards those he left behind, "I'll return soon and then I show you how I feel." He turned on his heel and headed towards the heavily guarded entryway.  
  
"May I ask you what you are doing, sir?" asked a sentry. "I recommend that you remain within the city walls for your own protection."  
  
"I will provide my own protection if you do not mind. That is why I carry a sword at my side," Pietro said, placing his hand on the hilt. "I'd rather protect myself, than burden you with yet another life to guard."  
  
"Then why are you leaving this most sacred of cities?" the man asked.  
  
"I came here to procure provisions for my family on the outskirts and to bear to watch the wedding ceremony in one of your local pubs. Since my business is finished, I must be on my way back," Pietro lied, hoping the man would believe him.  
  
"Very well, you're not the first one to do that today. Many men and women came to do the same as you, but you seem to be more sober than they," the guard explained.  
  
"Yes, it wouldn't be proper to swing this weapon while inebriated if I was to be attacked, now would it?" Pietro questioned.  
  
"No, it wouldn't," the sentry replied. "You can go, and please be careful on your travels."  
  
"Thank you," the former crusader said, bowing deeply, "and may Yu Yevon smiled upon you this day."  
  
Pietro passed through the gate and into the shade provided by the lofty walls of the metropolis. There he stood for a few seconds and looked toward the forest looming three miles from where he stood. He would need to walk amongst the leaves and branches of the sylvan landscape and make his way to the Calm Lands. He had a small felling in the pit of his stomach that he would find some recruits located within the rocky slopes encasing the vast savannah.  
  
With his destination in mind, he began to march down the cobblestone road, heading to the gaping maw of the forest. With each step, he drew closer to the realization of the mission. And when the mission was accomplished, he would be able to say the words he longed to speak to the woman that he loved.  
  
"I'll have to profess my adoration to her in the most romantic of places, I do not want to make her feel awkward in any way. Maybe I could invite to dinner, and say it to her over the soft candlelight while we dined. Or I could ask her to gaze at the stars with me one night and mentioned to her that the heavens themselves do not shine as brightly as my love for her." Pietro immersed himself in these thoughts, running through possible scenarios in his head. Sooner than expected, he reached the entrance to the lush, green wonderland of Macalania Forest, the thoughts of Shelinda easing the weariness of marching.  
  
He stood before the trees and breathed deeply the scent of the forest. There was a touch of jasmine in the air, relaxing his body even more than it already was. With the soothing aroma wafting around his body, Pietro slowly lifted his right foot and began to march.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yet another short chapter, but what can I expect. It seemed natural to end it here. Anyhow, the two ways that Pietro thought of telling Shelinda are romantic, but sorry, that ain't the way it's going to happen. Too cliché for my taste. It will be romantic, but it will also be a little strange as well. The appearance of the Lionheart is accurate. It does have a yellow blade, gotta love the internet it helping me find that out. If you want to know the complete description, picture Tidus' Ascalon. That's all for today, my faithful reader, so farewell. ^_^ (August 5, 2002) 


	13. Butterflies

****

Chapter Thirteen: Butterflies

Pietro passed under the bowed branches of a pair of trees, heavily laden with the lush foliage sprouting from their limbs. The familiar feeling of warmth and bliss permeated the man's skin the moment he entered the sylvan land. The moisture in the air caused his newly acquired clothing to cling to his flesh, yet he continued to walk along the cleared path.

The forest hadn't changed in the short time since he last marched through its leafy domain. The chattering of small woodland animals could be heard in the distance as they foraged for nuts and berries among the ancient plant life, along with the calls of birds as they flew through the canopy of the trees. Small flowers bloomed in the early afternoon sun as drops of water fell from the high branches to land on their delicate petals. A few of rain-like beads trickled onto Pietro's forehead, cooling him off slightly.

The man strolled down the trail he had come to recognize, ducking to avoid the low branches and stepping over the roots breaking through the earth. He passed the small lagoon he stopped at before, denying his urge to stop and drink deep the clear waters of the pool. Within ten minutes, he had arrived at the crossroads of the preserved land. 

He could journey to the temple of Macalania if he took the eastern path, but that would cause him to face a plethora of Yevon officials. "What use would it be for me to travel all that way, if there is no chance of finding resistance there," Pietro thought to himself.

To his south lay the road through the desolated and barren Thunder Plains with Guadosalam being the first goal he would reach in that direction. The Guados populated that underground city, and they would most likely not entertain the idea of rebellion against the Maesters, seeing as their leader was Seymour. "Better not take that chance, either," deliberated Pietro. "Plus they did not appreciate my presence the last time I was there."

The final path that lay before him wound its way in the northwestern direction. The Calm Lands rested at the end of the road, and with them the most likely shot at support. A small Al Bhed outpost was stationed in the center of the grassland. If Pietro could reach the waystation, he would be able to ask for their backing and get in contact with Rin.

"There's also that small enclave hidden in the lower tier of the mountains. Some of the remaining Crusaders may still reside there and volunteer to join," Pietro said to himself. "And then I can speak to the Ronso tribe and garner their cooperation." 

The man had no real choice in which direction he was to take, so he headed up the western path. With each step, he drew closer to his destination and the fruition of his mission. He walked with his head held high as he passed through the wooded land, taking in the beauty of the glowing trunks. 

Small butterflies of all different colors fluttered about the pulsating towers of nature. Pietro gazed as the red insects chased after tiny blues in an effort to revel in the energy radiating from the flora alone. The former crusader stopped to see two reds fly after a blue, only to be assaulted by another ten in a matter of seconds. Pietro looked past the territorial protection the red exhibited and found a deeper connection to his own life. 

The man thought of the reds as the Maesters of Yevon, desperate to retain power over the people of Spira. They were few and thought that all should obey them without question. Those that did question would be hunted down and killed if they could arrange it like they did with the Crusaders during Opertion Mi'ihen. Pietro had it in his mind that if one person should fall, two more would take his place, just like the tiny blue butterflies. "Pretz must have had a similar thing in mind when he sent me on this journey." Pietro smiled at the image of a horde of men and women amassing to overthrow the Maesters.

Pietro came out of his inner thinking and looked to the shining tree and noticed a difference. The small blues, dancing around it on their gossamer wings now surrounded the trunk. The reds had abandoned it in an effort to avoid conflict with the overwhelming numbers of azure insects. "If they can do it, then Pretz and I can as well," Pietro whispered into the air.

To be continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: Yeah, it is finally over. Woohoo! As much as I hate to admit it, the whole "deeper connection to life" took a heckuva long time to write. I probably spent close to thirty minutes on that alone, but it seems to work. Anyhoo, be prepared to see a few characters appear in the next chapter. They shouldn't be that difficult to guess, but it should make you somewhat happy. Gotta go watch LotR: Fellowship of the Ring, so until the next time, farewell. ^_^ *goes off chanting "Hobbits and Elves, Hobbits and Elves"* (August 11, 2002)


	14. Returning

****

Chapter Fourteen: Returning

The humid forest air caused the man's clothing to cling to his body, restricting his movement partially. Each step became a difficult task as he continued down his chosen path to the Calm Lands, the place where he hoped to find men and women whom thought like him. The more people he gathered, the better chance the uprising could be accomplished. 

Peitro reached a light incline in the wooded trail and began to ascend the leaf-strewn road. The fatigued man staggered to his left and shot his arms out to slow his fall. He was surprised to feel the cool, smooth texture of a stone wall where there should have been nothing but draping foliage. Pietro straightened himself up and stared at the area that hindered his drop. He brushed away the overgrown fern and ivy and saw the slate grey plinth of stone that peeked through its cover. Intrigued at his discovery, Pietro ran his hand across the next ten feet of the trail and found the entire section to be lined with the rock. 

The man jogged up the slope, ignoring the pain in his bones, guided by the granite border. As he crested the apex of the hill, his eyes were greeted by the orange light of the evening sun. He had arrived at the peaceful savannah. "Did the humidity of the forest so addle my mind, that I did not realize I was so near my destination?" Pietro questioned himself as he looked upon the gently swaying grasses stretched out before him. 

He exited the burdening atmosphere of the woods, reveling in the cool breeze blowing past him. He stood a few feet way from the portal to the sylvan lands, letting the exhaustion of his journey leave his body with each passing gust of wind. The man's eyes traveled across the lush greenery of the land, searching for the small rest area located near the center. Finding the barricaded shop, he judged the distance to it to be three miles. 

A short half-hour trip at a leisurely pace, yet the sun would soon be drawn down past the canyon walls, enveloping the crater-like land in darkness. Even with the exhaustion lifted from his body, his joints still ached from the arduous march through Macalania Forest. "I won't be able to make it, even at a run. My legs are bound to give out half way there," the man commented to himself. "I can't rest out in the open, since the area is rife with fiends of all kinds."

His thoughts were cut short as he heard the telltale sound of a chocobo nearby. He whipped his head in every direction, looking for the source of high-pitched cry. As his turned to the right, Pietro saw the golden bird lurking by the valley wall. The man watched as the muscles in the bird's legs rippled under its feathers as it walk towards him, admiring the inherent grace that it employed with each movement. The bird was soon by his side and nipped at his hair playfully.

Startled by the affection it showed him, Pietro stuttered, "Miaka?" The golden chocobo replied to the name by rubbing her head across Pietro's cheek and cooing softly in his ear. "You've been waiting for my return all this time, Miaka?" the former crusader asked the yellow avian. The bird took two steps backwards and stared at the man, slowly nodding her head. "Thank you, you may have helped prolong my life with this act," he said, petting the bird on her neck. 

He mounted his avian friend and urged her forward to the rest area held within the grasp of the basin. The journey was swift as the chocobo ran to her intended destination. Each stride Miaka took would have equal four of the man riding atop her. Within a matter of minutes, the two were standing outside the fenced off section of the savannah. 

Pietro dismounted his loyal steed, taking the reins in hand and leading her to a small holding pen located behind the rest area. Once he had secured her within the safety of its enclosure, he walked around the barricade of the shop to its entrance. Sitting around the confines of the shelter were the likely sight of Al Bhed and travelers with their bodyguards. Near the back of the enclosed territory stood the trainer that had given Pietro Miaka, taking care of the chocobo warking in the pen.

Seeing as there wasn't any more security than there was before, Pietro walked to the reception and inquired, " Where can I rest my head for the night?"

The woman behind the desk pointed to her left, where another man was sitting upon a spread of blankets. Pietro thanked the young lady and strolled to the appointed place. When he got nearer to the man, he noticed the man red hair cropped close to his head and wore blue pants. 

"Don't I know him from somewhere else?" Pietro asked himself. As he entered the sleeping area, the red-haired man turned his head and smiled at Pietro. Shocked by the face looking at him from the bed, Pietro muttered one word. "Luzzu…"

To be continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: I planned to write this chapter after I finished watching Fellowship of the Ring, but I sort of fell asleep near the end. For fourteen hours! Needless to say, I won't try to go a week on only 24 hours of sleep for awhile. Anyway, here it is a day late, but at least I did it. Miaka's back, the chocobo trainer made a slight appearance, but best of all, Luzzu's back for a little bit. I found a way to work him back into the story, and he should prove to be of some importance later on. Hope you enjoy it, I do try to fulfill the requests you make. Anyhoo, now that I think about it, this will quite a long arc, as ideas keep coming to me. You have been warned. (Note: insert maniacal laughter here) Until the next time, farewell. ^_^ (August 12, 2002)


	15. Old acquaintance

****

Chapter Fifteen: Past acquaintance

"It can't be you Luzzu…" stuttered Pietro when he saw his former commander sitting on the ground before him. "I thought that you'd be back in Beseid after what happened at Mushroom Rock."

"I thought that as well, but I traveled with some of the others to a hidden camp to discuss what we should do. Most of the people there want to get back into the fight with Sin, but we are too few in number to pose much of a threat to that monstrosity," explained the red-haired man.

"So there are others willing to battle the likes of Sin, I knew it," Pietro told himself. "Where can I find these men? Are they close by?" he asked the man that led him long ago.

"Why do you ask such questions? Are you planning to join forces with them and avenge your family?" Luzzu questioned back. "I thought that you were traveling to find your purpose in life after Mi'ihen."

"I did and I found it in the most unlikely of places. I'm protecting an acolyte of Yevon in Bevelle." Pietro explained. "Currently, I'm on a mission to find and gather as many men to join in an underground movement to thwart the church's prolong rule over Spira."

"A lowly acolyte thought of this plan, have you lost your mind or something? There is no way that this plan will succeed," Luzzu said quickly.

"First of all, she did not come up with the plan, it was her mentor's idea. Secondly, we aren't going head to head with the church. We will be using a system of messengers to relay any and all developments that go on in the church all around the world. That way the people will know the inner machinations of the Maesters and rise up against them," Pietro said, taking a quick few breaths.

"This plan involves rallying the people of Spira around the cause of overthrowing the corrupt. It's a long shot, but I'll place my bet on it," Luzzu told his former charge. "I'm sure the men and women I was with will also help, they've been itching to do something."

"Really, where can I locate them?" he asked Luzzu.

"I'll take you there tomorrow morning, but it's hidden in a small cavity in the mountains. There's a narrow chasm that leads to it off of the main road to Mt. Gagazet," Luzzu explained.

"I know the place that you're talking about, I've been there before," Pietro said once he heard the news.

"Oh, then I guess you don't need my help then."

"No. If they see that you are willing to join, then it will be more likely that they will also cooperate," Pietro told his friend.

"Fine, then we will be off at first light tomorrow." The two men laid down onto the blankets placed onto the soft grass and rested their weary bodies. As Pietro was drifting off into slumber, Luzzu asked, "This woman you mentioned, is she worth all this trouble?"

"Woman, what woman?" asked Pietro groggily.

"The acolyte in Bevelle, you said that she did not come with the plan," clarified Luzzu. "Is she worth this effort?"

"Yes. Without her, I wouldn't have known what to do with my life."

"You love her, don't you, Pietro?" deadpanned Luzzu.

"Yes, with all my heart and soul." Those were the last words the men spoke as their eyes closed for the night. 

The chirping of crickets could be heard in background, along with the conversations of the other people within the camp. Yet the two men were oblivious to these things, their minds were engulfed by the visions that slumber gave to them. Pietro beheld the visage of Shelinda in his dreams, and Luzzu saw his departed friend Gatta.

To be continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: Three chapters in one day's time, amazing how much you can do when you have the time. As for the final line of this section, I, in no way, imply a yaoi relationship between Gatta and Luzzu. I will leave that to other author's minds, not that there's anything wrong with that. I just can't see the two of them like that. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy these three chapters. Until the next time we meet, farewell and may peace be with you. ^_^ (August 12, 2002)


	16. Heading into a storm

****

Chapter Sixteen: Heading into a storm

The morning came too quickly for the two weary men in the Calm Lands. The sun slowly began its ascent over the peak of Mount Gagazet and bathed the gently swaying grasses of the savannah with its orange and pink rays of light. Pietro's eyes fluttered open as one beam landed upon his face, waking him with its warm embrace. He groaned at the rude awakening and glanced over to his right to notice that his old comrade, Luzzu, still lie a few feet away on the ground.

The middle-aged man propped himself on his elbow and said to his friend, "Wake up, Luzzu. The early morning sun is beckoning us to join it this fine day." He then watched as his companion shifted beneath his blanket, turning his back to the sound of reason. "Is that any way to greet me? The sooner that you get up, the sooner we can go to visit those men you told me about. So it would be in your best interest to open your eyes."

"Uh, huh," the sleeping man grunted in response.

"Listen to yourself, just last night you were all for this plan of action. Now that you've had some sleep, you're willing to procrastinate. The more time that we waste sitting here, the more time that the Maesters have to ruin more people's lives," Pietro explained. "So get your lazy butt up now, Luzzu!"

The other man sat upright at the exclamation, drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. He turned his head to the man across from him, blinking away the last remaining traces of slumber from his eyes. "Ugh…it's still too early, can't I have a few more minutes to rest?" he asked.

"No, you can't. You're already up, so we best be on our way," said Pietro, rising to his feet. "Now gather your things, so we can be off." 

"Fine, whatever you say," Luzzu said while slurring his words.

Pietro strolled around the area used for sleeping, placing some of his items in his pack. He bent down and picked up his sword, placing it into its position at his side. He looked over to the chocobo pasture, searching for his mount and realized something had slipped his mind the previous night.

"Um, Luzzu, do you happen to have a chocobo to ride today?" Pietro asked, remembering the torturing experience he had obtaining Miaka from the trainer.

"Yeah, her name's Madoka. I had a heck of a time training her, though. The women who offered her to me put me through a harrowing ordeal. I almost fell off when she stared running at full speed," Luzzu told his friend. "But it was all worth it, we've become attuned to each other."

"I know what you mean, I went through the same process when training Miaka. And as you said, it's like we became the same being when we're together," Pietro said, longing to mount his chocobo to feel that emotion again.

"It's amazing how much we act alike. I guess when you grow attached, you just begin to take after each other, nuisances and all." Luzzu walked over to the entrance to the fenced-off area cradling his weapon, the Rebel Lance. "I'm ready, let's go."

The two men left the resting quarters behind and marched to the pens holding the chocobos. There, they climbed over the fence and moved beside their avian mounts. Pietro got onto Miaka, stroking the soft down of the feathers of her neck. Luzzu found his grey chocobo, scratching her between the eyes and proceeded to climb onto her back. The tow men met at the gate and waved for it to be opened and left the small, isolated sanctuary.

They urged their mounts to jog, rustling the tall grasses as they passed. Within a half an hour's time, they came upon the dusty slope that led to the entrance to Mount Gagazet and the hidden grounds of the Crusaders that it hid in its domain.

They climbed the incline, drawing closer to their first destination and to the trouble that they would bear witness to, soon after.

To be continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: I know, another bad place to end a chapter. But I can't help it, I don't have the time to write anymore today. That and it's way too hot right now. I want some rain right now. Plus, no action, but plenty of dialogue., what was I thinking? Anyhoo, no more ranting, on with the actual notes. The trouble they're going to witness, if you can guess what it is, give yourself five points. It shouldn't be that difficult to figure out. (No hint for this one) I'll be working this in a few chapters from now. And if anyone can determine the anime from which Luzzu's chocobo's name came from, award yourself twenty points and my admiration for knowing about this wonderful little program. (Hint: It involves physic powers, a love triangle, and takes place in Japan during the eighties) The answer will appear at the end of the next chapter. Until the next time we meet, farewell. ^_^ (August 16, 2002)


	17. Break down

****

Chapter Seventeen: Break down

The two came upon the top of the incline atop their faithful mounts, talking about what they were about to do. They discussed what they were going to say to the men and women hidden in the basin of the mountain to acquire their help in overthrowing the Maesters of Yevon.

"I think you should tell them straight out what you plan to do. Tell them how there are going to be eyes and ears walking the corridors of the temple, catching any and all information within those hallowed walls," Luzzu said to his former comrade. "Then you can say how the Maester's plans will be rely all across Spira."

"A simple plan, but simplicity can be helpful in most cases. But what about you, what are you going to do?" Peitro asked. "Will you tell them that you're all for it?"

"Yes," he answered. "I'd not be telling the truth if I say I wasn't. Your plan is grand enough to work, yet subtle enough to go unnoticed."

"But will they…" said the middle-aged man as he chocobo veered off to its left. "What's wrong, Miaka?" he asked the golden bird. Pietro looked up from Miaka and noticed that Luzzu's chocobo, Madoka, had also strayed off, but to her right.

Both men looked across to each other with looks of bewilderment in their eyes. Pietro slowly craned his neck to see what had caused his mount to go astray and saw the culprit. In the middle of the path there lay a pile of rock and debris. By Miaka's clawed foot, there appeared to be the remains of what seem to be a stone foot. Pietro followed the edge of the rubble with his eyes, finding two arms and another leg scattered along the perimeter.

"What is this stuff?" Luzzu asked frighteningly. "Where did it come form?"

"I don't know, but it sort of looks familiar." Pietro continued to examine the debris from Miaka's back, searching for what he hoped to find. In the middle of the fragments there lay a monstrous head. "Very interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"It was an old machina. I saw a few that were similar at the wedding ceremony," he said, raising his head to meet Luzzu's gaze. "This one here was possibly used to prevent the actions of the summoner that escape."

"What do you mean machina? I thought that their use was against the teachings," Luzzu stammered.

"It is, but the Maesters aren't against using any means possible to get what they want. They used these types of things to protect those at the wedding, but they caused more harm than good." Pietro arched his back and let out a resounding laugh. "This will prove most useful."

"Huh," Luzzu said, scratching his head at his friend's unusual behavior.

"We can use this pile of debris to convince those people in the camp to help us. Once they see that the Maesters are this corrupt and power mongering, they will no doubt join us." Pietro gently kicked his mount and asked her to march down the path to the crevasse. "Let's go."

Luzzu was soon behind him, urging his chocobo down the steep incline. At the bottom, both of the riders dismounted and let their steeds graze. Luzzu headed down the narrow chasm, leading Pietro to the hidden encampment of the crusaders. "We'll be there in a few minutes," Luzzu told his friend, keeping his spear in a ready position in case of attack. 

They continued down the shadowed trail, placing their hands upon the cool stone beside them. Within five minutes, the two exited the chasm and entered the brightly-lit crater being used as a base camp. By the time they were ten feet from the egress, the occupants surrounded them with weapons drawn.

"Drop your weapons and place your hands on your head," one of the men ordered. "We heard some rumblings coming from outside and expect that you were the cause of the disturbance. Now surrender."

To be continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: OMG, I'm actually going to make you have to read the next chapter to find out what happens. (not that you wouldn't, anyhoo) Will Pietro and Luzzu make it out alive? Will the crusaders realize that they're holding a man who left the day before? Are they really that stupid? Stay tuned. I just realized this arc has now surpassed the last one in length, chapter wise. Odd that they continue to grow the further I get into the story. *scratches head in confusion* Oro? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Until the next time we meet, farewell and may peace be with you. ^_^ (August 19, 2002)

A/N 2: The answer to the last chapter's anime reference was Kimagure Orange Road. One of my favorite series along with Maison Ikkoku, Rurouni Kenshin, and Boogiepop Phantom. There's more, but they're just to numerous to list.


	18. Shocking discoveries

****

Chapter Eighteen: Shocking discoveries

"Lower your weapons," commanded a voice from the edge of the circle surrounding Pietro and Luzzu. "Take a look at who you're holding. It's Luzzu."

As the name was mentioned, the slight murmur of it could be heard traveling through the crowd like a wave through the open ocean. "What are you doing back?" one man said, followed by "Did you already find out what's going on?" from a woman in the front. Random questions were thrown at the man rapidly, begging for answers to come just as quick.

"Be quiet, give him some time to form his thoughts," said the voice once more, "He's just returned and you're pestering him already." The voice was drawing closer as it continued, "The only important thing is that he came back and without injury, thank Yevon."

Pietro noticed that the voice had a feminine tone to it as he listened more closely. He poked Luzzu in the side with his elbow and asked, "Who is that?"

"You'll see in a short time, my friend, but needless to say, she's the leader of this ragtag group," he whispered back.

Pietro stood dumbfounded before his friend with his mouth agape. "A woman," he thought, "that's certainly a surprise." He quickly turned his head forward when he noticed the mob parting to let their leader pass through the ranks of men and women surrounding them. 

Twenty feet away, there was a woman clad in brown leather armor striding towards the imprisoned men. Her raven hair was pulled back and hung in a long, graceful ponytail upon her back. Two small braids fell from the front, framing her face with the intricate design they held. A red strap of leather ran from her right shoulder across her torso, letting the quiver of arrows rest comfortably at her side.

"She was able to tell that Luzzu was the one to enter from that distance, she must have impeccable eyesight. I guess it's not a surprise that she's the one leading this unit," Pietro thought, admiring the commander.

"Hello, Kyoko. I hope that this isn't any inconvenience on my part," Luzzu asked with a smile on his face.

"It's never an inconvenience when you're here, Luzzu. You should know that by now," she replied, returning the smile as well. "But I do have one question, though. I see that you brought another with you, who is he?"

"This is a Pietro Mamoru, he was under my command at Mi'ihen," the red-haired man answered. "Since that time, he's been wandering around Spira searching for a way to live."

"Did you find it, sir," Kyoko asked Pietro.

"Yes, I did, madam. I found that I am bound to protect a woman in Bevelle."

"Ah, the love of a woman, Luzzu knows that one reason well. Don't you?" she asked, cutting off Pietro in the middle of his explanation.

"Yes," replied Luzzu, his cheeks turning several shades of scarlet brighter.

"I'm sorry, Pietro, your response interested me. Please continue," the young woman said.

"While I was there, I happened to witness the wedding and bore witness to the atrocity that took place. I ran with the woman when it began, but her mentor was wounded during our escape. He quickly took him to receive medical treatment and stood vigil him over the night." Pietro took a gasp to fill his lungs back up with air and continued, "During that time, I sent her away to get some rest and so I could collect my thoughts. While doing so, I collapsed from exhaustion only to find myself in one of the hospital beds."

"Interesting, so you saw the whole incident that the church is proclaiming to be an attack on its authority. But why are you telling us this?" Kyoko inquired.

"I mentioned it to fill you in on the pain that was dealt out. For it was not one of the attackers that wounded her mentor, it was a bullet from a guard's gun," he answered.

The muttering of "a machina weapon" could be heard amongst the crowd of people. Some of the group shook their heads in disgust, while others gasped in disbelief.

"So the Maesters are not against the use of machina like the teachings say. Or at least for their own protection that is," Kyoko interjected.

"Yes, you are correct. Now if I may continue," Pietro asked the leader.

"Please, go ahead, I'm listening. But may we go to my quarters to continue, it will much more quiet it there," Kyoko responded.

"If it is to you insist, then very well." 

Pietro and Kyoko were walking away from the crowd, when the woman turned her head and spoke. "Aren't you coming Luzzu, you shouldn't be shy around this fellow. He should be able to put two and two together."

"Okay," Luzzu said, running to catch up to the duo.

As the three people entered the small tent at the edge of the camp, they took places in the cluttered living area. "I wanted to be alone for this part, since I'm wondering how you got to see the ceremony. I assume that the woman you love is part of the church in some way," Kyoko said seriously. "If that were to become known to the masses, you would be charged with being a traitor and place in our brig. The same would have been true with Luzzu as well. No matter how much I care for him, my orders would not be enough to stop the troops form doing what they thought was right. There is only one exception to this rule and only one. Please continue."

"You are correct once again. Shelinda is an acolyte, mentoring under the priest Pretz," replied Pietro.

"Pretz, the priest that advocates the dismantling of the power base of the four Maesters. He has quite a strong backing by crusaders and other 'rebel factions' in Spira. His voice has also been carried to the ears of Maester Kelk of the Ronso, causing him to question the result of such an action," Kyoko informed. "He is quite known to us."

Pietro gasped at the sudden information about the man that devised the plan he was to propose to this group of crusaders. "I had no idea he was that much of a radical. No wonder he wanted to recruit the crusaders to help him in plot."

"Plot? Pretz has planned a way to make his thoughts come to fruition. And he wants the support of the crusaders? What is it?" Kyoko shot off quickly.

"Pretz is planning to develop a network of messengers that will carry news of what the church is planning to do in the future. He would like to have the crusaders form this group mainly, as they still have some footing in every village and town in the world," Luzzu answered. "It sounds like a good idea to me, as I still hold some respect in Beseid."

"The news is to be gathered by men stationed around the temple in Bevelle. Those that are chosen for this duty will be disguised and placed in the ranks of the sentries to the building. When anything of interest is heard, it will be relayed to the messengers to take to the rest of the world," explained Pietro.

"But how we know that our troops will be stationed in the temple?" Kyoko asked.

"That will be the duty of the captain of the guard, who will happen to be Shelinda. That is yet another of the plans that Pretz has in action."

"So her retinue of guards will be comprised almost entirely of crusaders. This isn't a bad plan. You have my support. If it were possible, I would like to be place in the ranks of the spies in the temple. I could pose as an acolyte spending some time strengthening my faith in these trying times," Kyoko suggested.

"I have no say in that matter, but when I return to Bevelle I'll ask Pretz what he thinks of the idea," the middle-aged man reply. "Until such time, could you lead your men to a shop located in the business district of Bevelle. It's called the O'aka Mercantile Emporium. There's a woman by the name of Maria that resides there. She's willing to lodge all those that join in the building. Stay there until your services are needed."

"I'm not going to do that," Kyoko retorted. "I'm staying with you and Luzzu."

"Huh?" Pietro mouthed, shocked by the sudden change in demeanor.

"Um, I forgot to mention this, Pietro," said Luzzu, inching his way toward Kyoko. When he got near her, he gently placed his arm around her slender shoulders and held her close. "We're engaged."

Pietro kept opening his mouth, looking just like a fish. No sound escaped the bewildered man's lips as he stared at the two lovers embracing.

"I'm not going to leave my Luzzu for another moment," Kyoko said, breaking off the kiss. "One day was murder to my heart, and I won't let that happen again."

"Then, who'll lead your men to Bevelle?" asked Pietro, trying to recover from the shock.

"I'll send my second, Godai. If he can lead his own company in battle, this is should be easier for him to do. I'll tell him to begin packing now. See you in a few minutes." Kyoko rose to her feet and strolled out of the tent. She stuck her head through the flap after she left and blew a kiss to her lover, Luzzu.

The two men sat in the cluttered tent motionlessly. The tent was void of sound until Pietro opened his mouth to speak, uttering only one word, "Congratulations."

"Luzzu looked at the man and replied, "Thank you."

To be continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: Oro? This is one long chapter, but I couldn't find a good place to stop. It just kept on writing itself. This sort of makes up for all the shorter chapters I've written recently. Luzzu's engaged, woohoo! Didn't see that one coming now did you? Honestly, I didn't either until I wrote it, oy. It's almost to the point where I get to write one of chapters I've been planning for a while. It's the answer to the question from chapter sixteen's notes about another horrible atrocity that takes place in the game. I'm upping the point value to ten if you can guess what it is. (hint: one word, snow) I put another anime reference in this one, the names Kyoko and Godai are derived from the show. (hint: the show involves the crazy antics in rundown apartment building in Japan in the eighties) Twenty points to the person who knows the answer, which will be placed in the notes to the next chapter. Until then, farewell and may peace be with us all. ^_^ (August 22, 2002)


	19. Mustering the troops

****

Chapter Nineteen: Mustering the troops

Luzzu and Pietro sat within the disorderly tent along the northern end of the basin where the crusaders made their base of operations, waiting for Kyoko to return. Not a single word was spoken between the two men since Pietro congratulated his former commander. They just sat in the void, listening to the sound of utter silence.

Five minutes after the raven-haired leader left the men, she returned and beckoned them to come outside. "Come now, Pietro. My men would like to hear directions to where they are going. Bevelle is a big city, so there is a chance they may get lost."

Pietro nodded his head and rose to his feet. He strode over to the flap of the shelter, stopping before Luzzu to help the man get up. The duo exited the small tent and stood before the gathered troops. Pietro straightened his back, cleared his throat and spoke.

"The place where you are headed is located near the center of the business district of Bevelle. It is owned and operated by a family of friends I've met during my travels of Spira. It is called the O'aka Mecantile and is currently being run by a woman named Maria. She is willing to take you in and lodge you in the building until the time is right to set the plan in motion. When you are there, please make the effort to blend in with your surroundings, do not act suspicious or you will garner the attention of the authorities. Also, while you're at the store, please try to help Maria out as much as possible. She's alone at the moment and could use the help."

The man with auburn hair paused for a few seconds to refill his lungs with precious oxygen. "I would also like to make it known to you that as you are leaving this base, you will come across the wreckage of a giant stone machina. I assume that this weapon was used in an effort to prevent the passage of the Summoner Yuna to Mt. Gagazet. If you have any doubts as to what we are trying to overthrow, look down at this evidence of the Maesters' casual disregard for the teachings of Yevon and keep it in mind as you travel. We are dealing with a group of men who will do anything to maintain their power over Spira."

"I, too, have seen this monstrosity lay upon the road in its broken form," Luzzu said to the crowd. "I had my doubts when Pietro first told me the lengths to which the Maesters will go. These debris were the proof I needed to delve into this endeavor wholeheartedly."

"We'll be on our way then. We'll greet you with open arms when next we meet," the second in command, Godai said. "Take care of our commander while she's with you, Luzzu. I know that you'll do it the way that only you can." The young man walked over to Pietro and whispered in his ear, "Please look after them as well. See to it that they remain levelheaded, we don't need them to run off together. I don't know what the troops will do without their commander."

With those final words of advice, the lieutenant was off with what remained of the crusaders following him. The trio watched the mass of men and women vanish amongst the steep walls of the chasm on their way to face the church.

"We should be off as well, Pietro," Kyoko spoke to the man. "Let's gather a few necessary items and be on our way." Kyoko walked back to her tent and entered, while the two men wandered the base searching for provisions. They were soon packing several lengths of rope, rations, and potions into their bags and placing the loads upon their backs. 

When they headed back to the small canvas refuge, Kyoko came out carrying her composite bow and an extra quiver of bolts place on her right hip. She had also packed a few changes of clothes into a rucksack and slung it across her shoulders. "Are we ready?" she asked her comrades.

"As much as we ever will be," Luzzu answered, repositioning his burden.

"Good, then where are we headed now?" she inquired, fixing her gaze on Pietro.

"To Mount Gagazet, to garner the support of the Ronso Tribe," he replied, shifting his own bag. "They may help us if Maester Kelk is present."

"Very well, then let's be on our way then."

The three fighters set off towards the chasm, cradling their weapons in their hands.

To be continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: Another short chapter, I'm still trying to recover from yesterday and its chapter. Kyoko is loaded for bear with her bow and twin quivers loaded to the brim with arrows. Let's see here, the party consists of an archer, a swordsman, and a dragoon (of some nature). All they need now is a mage, and they'll be set. *laughs* It's starting to sound like an actual game, oro? The next chapter is probably going to take some time to complete. I have the feeling that it's going to be another long section. Be prepared to see some action take place. I believe that's all I have to say today, so farewell and may luck keep us safe. ^_^ (August 23, 2002)

A/N 2: The answer to the anime reference was "Maison Ikkoku." I love that show. It's a great love story by Rumiko Takahashi. If you can find it, watch a few episodes or read the manga. I highly recommend it. ^_^ ~tabris17


	20. Silence before the storm

****

Chapter Twenty: Silence before the storm

The trio journeyed down the narrow chasm leading from the camp of the few remaining crusaders to the base of Mount Gagazet. They marched at a leisurely pace, trying to conserve as much energy as possible for the arduous climb up the sacred peak. All was quiet in the shadow of the mountain, as very few creatures would venture close to the home of the Ronso in fear of their unmatched strength and rage. 

The companions drew closer to where their chocobos grazed, waiting for their masters to return, when a low chant begin to echo against the narrow walls. "What's that sound?" asked Pietro.

"It sounds like the Hymm of the Fayth, but why would it be sung here?" answered Luzzu. "Unless the Ronso are singing it to wish good luck on someone."

"The summoner Yuna, perhaps," interjected Kyoko. "That would the only person who would come here."

"We'll find out as soon as we meet with them," Pietro said as the group arrived at the slope that led to the barren land before Gagazet. The two men called for their mounts to come, graciously scratching their neck when they halted. "Good girl, Miaka."

"What are you going to do with them? You know that chocobos aren't able to survive the harsh climate of Mount Gagazet," Kyoko told her friends. "You could send them back to the Calm Lands, they'll be safer there, plus they may meet up with mine. Madoka should be able to remember what Vash looks like, then all three of them can wait for us to return."

"Makes sense," Luzzu replied. He turned his head and stared into his mount's eyes and spoke, "Go find Vash, Madoka. Take Miaka with you, so you all can have some fun." The bird slowly nodded her head in reply, as if understanding what her master asked her to do. "Good, now go and be safe." The two birds ran up the slope and out of sight.

"Be careful you two," Pietro yelled after the chocobos.

Small tears started to form under the men's eyes as they watched the two animals disappeared along the horizon. Just as soon as they appeared, the men quickly stifled the flow by snuffling and blinking. Yet no matter how soon this was accomplished, Kyoko noticed and determined just how much the creatures meant to the former crusaders. "Okay, that's enough time for sentiment, we have a mission to accomplish. So let's go," she said.

Blinking away the last of the tears, Pietro and Luzzu followed the young woman up the hill. As they crested the incline, Kyoko came to see the pile of rubble for the first time. "So you were telling the truth," she said shocked at the scene.

"Yes, now you see just how far the Maesters will go to get what they want," Pietro responded.

As the trio looked at the broken machina weapon, the chanting from the mountain suddenly ended being replaced with ferocious roars and growls. Taken aback by the sudden change in emotion coming from the sacred peak, the group cast looks at each other.

"What's going on? What's happening up there?" Luzzu asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds like a battle taking place," replied Kyoko. "But who'll be brave enough to face the entire Ronso tribe?"

"The only way to find out is to take a look," Pietro responded, "but I think it'd have to be the church. Let's go."

At this last statement, the party charged towards the mountain. Kyoko notched an arrow in her bow, while the two men redied their weapons. They neared the snowy summit, prepared for battle.

To be continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: I apologize for the false claim made in the last chapter. I did not get into the section of the story I wished to write, but it will definitely be in the next chapter. Promise. This is the problem with writing multiple fics at one time, you have to manage your time between them. Again, I'm sorry for my lack of organization. As some may know, this was not the original chapter twenty, but the second incarnation of its being. I refuse to post that disaster of a section, since it served no purpose in the story. But if you wish to read my view of the Ronso community, just ask and I will email you a copy of it. Then you can laugh at my idiocy, just like I did. *nervously laughs* If you can guess what the upcoming event is (it's not that difficult anymore), award yourself fifty points. Here's another opportunity for an easy ten points, where in hades did I find the name to Kyoko's chocobo. It's not the hard to figure out, as the anime it's from is quite popular. The answer will be posted at the end of the next chapter. Anyhoo, that's about enough for right now, I got two other fics to write for. So farewell and rest easily. ^_^ (August 30, 2002)

A/N 2: The names Vash and Madoka also have a deeper meaning for me as well, since those are also the names I gave to my pet goats in Texas. I miss them a lot. Hopefully my mother's taking good care of them. Uh, bye again. ^_^


	21. Blood on the snow

****

Chapter Twenty-One: Blood on the snow

The three companions hurried up the snow-covered road to the base of the mountain, prepared to do battle if the need happened to arise. Pietro ran across the snow with his hand on the hilt of the Lionheart, ready to unsheathe it at a moment's notice, while Luzzu carried his Rebel Lance with the point held out in front, in order to charge any assailants. The two men guarded the third member of their party, Kyoko, whom had an arrow notched on her bow's string. She would fire her missiles at anything that drew to close to the group.

They continue up the slope, passing between two high canyon walls. They didn't know what they were heading into, but by the sounds of battle that were erupting ahead, they could tell that it wasn't going to be good. As they drew closer to the source, roars of agony and desperation were set loose to assault their ears.

Within seconds of this last cry of pain, the trio reached the apex of the white trail. What they saw before them was horrible and ghastly to look at. There was a monster that seemed to be riding in a floating chariot of some sort high in the air. The monstrosity repeatedly cast magic upon the Ronso below him, while slashing at them with his gigantic lance as well. The tribe tried to attack their enemy with the abilities they obtained from former opponents, but to very little effect. Their adversary just shrugged off these attempts at harm and laughed at their pitiful strikes.

The snow beneath the trio's feet had been stained a deep crimson color with the blood of he fallen Ronsos. The bloodbath was marring the pristine beauty of the mountain, scarring it for the rest of time. The three companions just stood watching the battle, not knowing what to do to help.

"Why is this happening?" Kyoko asked her friends.

"The only reason that could possibly explain this is the summoner. The Ronso let her pass, so the Maesters are punishing them for that 'mistake,'" answered Pietro, looking away from the atrocity.

"But they're attacking one of their own," interjected Luzzu.

"True," Pietro replied, "but the Maesters must have sense a weakness in Kelk and decided to thin the herd to rid themselves of that strain. It's a basic survival instinct seen in all animals, but for humans to resort to it is horrendous."

As their conversation took place, more and more bodies continued to pile up below the chariot-riding challenger. As the mound of corpses near the bottom of the chariot, the enemy withdrew to a distance of five hundred feet and began to chant a spell. The Ronso that noticed these sudden maneuvers quickly retreated to the either side of the field.

Half of the Ronso tribe ran toward Pietro and his comrades, heading for the safety of the Calm Lands. As the mass of the blue fur passed the shocked party, Kyoko spoke up. "What's happening? Why are you running?"

"Just run if you value your life, little one," came the answer from many of the retreating tribe.

"Huh," Luzzu said scratching his head.

The answer to his question came to him when one of the Ronso picked him up and ran down the slope carrying him beneath his arm. Luzzu craned his neck to see that both Kyoko and Pietro were been taken in the same manner. Wondering why the Ronso would resort to such methods, he tried his hardest to catch a glimpse of what was taking place behind him. The only things that caught his attention were a bright flash of light and two words that echoed throughout the peak.

"Total Annihilation!"

As that final message was delivered, the bright light that was forming expanded, washing the entire area with an energy full of destruction. The force of the energy played down through the narrow pass, knocking the burly Ronsos down to the ground.

Everyone lay on the snow unconscious, appearing to dead to the world.

To be continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: Dang! It's been close to two weeks since I wrote a chapter to this. Oy, where did all of the time go? I really need to work on this more often, don't ya know. Anyhoo, now you know what was going to happen, but how will it affect the party? Will the Ronso help them without question? Well, no one will know until the next chapter. But until then, may we all take a moment to sit back and reflect on what has transpired in the last year. Farewell. ^_^ (September 11, 2002)

A/N 2: The answer to the anime reference in the last chapter: Trigun.


	22. Frantic search

****

Chapter Twenty-Two: Frantic search

Pietro awoke to find himself covered by a thick blue blanket, yet he couldn't remember ever owning a such a blanket in his entire life. "And why is it so heavy?" he asked himself choking on a tuft of fur as he spoke. "And why is my back cold and wet?" Pietro desperately wanted the answers to these questions, yet he couldn't move under the immense weight on him. 

Struggling beneath the cover, the former crusader slowly crawled out from under his shelter to discover that a Ronso was concealing him. He hesitantly got to his feet and looked at his protector. The poor Ronso has shielded the man from the scorching blast that had laid waste to the mountain side and paid the ultimate price for his selfless act. 

His blue fur had been turned black by the heat of the explosion and wisps of smoke could still be seen floating above the charred back. The demi-human's padded feet seemed to have been melted and the liquefied skin had pooled below, forming a frozen layer of grey matter on the ice. Pietro looked around and saw that the same was true for the rest of the Ronsos. None had been spared the agonizing death that Seymour had presented them.

The entire area of permafrost around the dead had been evaporated and then quickly frozen, creating a very thick, transparent sheet of ice. And through that ice, Pietro was able to see the rock that lied buried underneath tons of snow for ages. 

"It's horrifying to know that one person, no, one monster is capable of so much death and destruction. None of this was necessary," the middle-aged man said. "He could have easily let these poor souls live in peace, but he deemed it worthy of his time to kill every last one of them." 

Thinking about what he just said, Pietro remembered that he wasn't alone on this escapade. Kyoko and Luzzu had been with him. They too had been carried off by the fearful beastmen right ahead of him. "Could they still be alive?" he wondered. "If I survived, then there might be a chance that they did as well."

The man ran over to the body of one of the fallen and proceeded to place his arms underneath the stomach of the corpse. Frantically he passed his arms form right to left and back again. Yet he found nothing. He returned to his feet and stared at the deceased Ronso. He slowly bowed his head in sympathy for the dead and prayed that his soul would reach the farplane quickly. 

As he completely his moment of silence, Pietro moved to the next body and renewed his search for his friends. He investigated another two bodies before he touched something soft and warm. He grasped at the object and carefully dragged the person out from concealment. 

Luzzu gasped for air as he came sliding out. "Huff, what happened, huff? Where are we?"

"We're on Mount Gagazet, but there's no time to answer your other question right now. We got to find Kyoko, she still under one of the Ronsos," Pietro answered while running to the next corpse.

Luzzu, shocked by the news, soon followed his friend's lead and began to seek his dearest love. Within seconds of searching his first body, he pulled out his companion and embraced her, warming her with passion. "You're safe," he said, choking back tears.

"Luzzu, what happened? All I remember is a flash of light and then being driven to the snow by the Ronso that carried me," Kyoko inquired.

"I don't know, but they saved our lives," he replied crying ever more visibly.

"The flash of light was Seymour's doing. He killed the entire populace that resided in these mountains for no other purpose than to rid himself of a nuisance," Pietro informed the other two. "He destroyed an entire race because they helped one of his enemies. He performed genocide on these people. He's worse than Sin, since he planned this from the beginning. At least Sin isn't premeditated in his killing."

"So the Ronso Tribe is no more?" Kyoko asked.

"And with them our last hope for assistance in this quest," Luzzu continued.

"Not quite, there's still one more group who may help us, but you might not like it," Pietro said.

"You're not thinking about…" the others said in unison.

"Yes, the Al Bhed," he answered. "And anyway we need to get our injuries treated, and they have the closest facilities."

"But they use machina," Luzzu said. "You saw what those things can do during Operation Mi'ihen, they're nothing but trouble."

"So what if they use machina," Pietro interjected, "so do the maesters. And I've trusted the Al Bhed since they helped me on the Thunder Plains. Plus they don't want to see anymore loss of life just like us, so I think they would be a perfect collaborator."

"But…" Luzzu said.

"Just listen to him. He knows what he's saying is true, so trust him," Kyoko said , wrapping her arms around her lover's waist. "Plus I need to check something out there."

"Fine, let's go," the younger man said grudgingly.

To be continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: A little graphic detail at the beginning, followed by some frantic action, and ended with some character interaction. Not bad for something that came off the top of my head, wouldn't you say? So are you happy with what I accomplished in 45 minutes? Because I hope you are. ~_o Anyhoo, what is this thing that Kyoko has to check on at the Al Bhed's facility. I'm not telling until the next chapter so stay tuned. Hopefully, I have it up sooner than the last few chapters. So until the next time our paths cross, farewell and my fortune smile upon you. ^_^ (September 30, 2002)


	23. Trudging along

****

Chapter Twenty-Three: Trudging along

The three comrades remain silent as they trudged across the barren tundra. No one wanted to bring what they went through back to memory, for it would surely haunt their dreams in the weeks and months to come. They just continued to march with their eyes held forward without a moment to rest their aching bodies.

They soon descended a slight slope and came to the wide expanse of snow-covered land sitting before the old mountain where they had started their horrid adventure. Pietro looked down at the ground and saw that the imprints of their boots had yet to be covered by the freshly fallen snow. "Has so little time passed since we first entered this place?" he thought to himself. Little did he know that his two companions were wondering the same thing.

Within a minute of arriving, they had left the base of the mountain behind them and traveled towards the gently rolling savannah of the Calm Lands. From there they would travel to the Al Bhed camp located in the center of the grassland to rest and recover from the battle. 

Pietro and his party soon came to the all too familiar dirt road that lead to the peaceful terrain when Luzzu broke the deathly silence. "Are you sure that we should ask the Al Bhed for help? I'm sure that we could get by without them."

Pietro stopped suddenly and turned to stare at the man. He gazed at his friend for five seconds and then began to speak. "Yes. You may be correct in that we could get along without their support, but the emphasis is on the could. We won't know until the final blow has been struck if we have won or not. So I would rather have as many groups helping us as possible, so that we can have a higher chance of success."

"But what if they don't want to cooperate?" Luzzu asked.

"We won't know until we ask, now will we?" Pietro replied. "But consider this, the Maesters don't bother to show their contempt for the Al Bhed. So why wouldn't they wish to help us is some way or another."

"Remember the old saying: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. This may hold true in this situation, dear." Kyoko added.

"Okay, I'll go along with your plan, but I'm doing it under protest," the young man said.

"Good, then let's get going. I want to get there by nightfall," Kyoko stated.

"Why are you in such a rush? Are you that tired or something?" Luzzu asked his fiance.

"I just want to check a few things out, that's all," she replied quickly.

"Well maybe if you two would quit asking each other questions we could get there even sooner," Pietro reprimanded. "So let's go." An on his final word, he started to walk once more with the others soon to follow.

Ten minutes later the three comrades began their approach of the savannah, strolling down the slope to the lush crater. Pietro turned his head towards the center of the basin and pointed to the fenced off land far in the distance. "We should be able to make within the next two hours at our current pace. Three-quarters that if we quicken it a bit."

"Or we could be there in hardly any time if the chocobos were to come to us," Kyoko stated matter of factly.

"There you are again with the impatience. Why are you so fixed on getting there so fast?" Luzzu asked gruffly.

"You'll find out soon enough," she countered.

"But why would they come to meet us. How would they know that they're needed?" Pietro asked to break up the inevitable question and retort scene.

"Well, if you must know. Vash hardly ever leaves this area when he's let loose, so I should be able to whistle to attract his attention. And since Luzzu told Madoka to find him, your mounts should be with him as well," the young woman answered. "So if you wouldn't mind," she stated as she brought her fingers to her lips. She then let a loud, shrill whistle forth that echoed against the canyons walls the party stood between. "If he's anywhere nearby, he'll come running."

"Let's not take any chances and continued along our course. If they're coming, we can meet them somewhere during the journey," Pietro said as he proceeded to march.

The three friends had traveled no more than five hundred feet before the sound of galloping could be heard approaching them. They came to a halt and listened as the noise grew louder and louder. Within a minute, three chocobos stopped before the party and bowed their heads in respect. Pietro gently rubbed his friend and mount on her head, enjoying the sound of her cooing under his touch. He soon rubbed her neck as he got on top of her back. As soon as he had settled himself, Miaka was off towards the camp without a word of command. It was if she knew exactly where he wanted to go. "Maybe Luzzu was right about the bonding that goes on between a rider and his chocobo."

Pietro turned his head as Miaka picked up speed and saw his two friends riding right behind him. Luzzu rode atop his grey bird, Madoka, while Kyoko sat upon her black mount, Vash. The three riders dashed across the grasslands to ask for rest and hopefully assistance in their struggle.

To be continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

A/N: As promised, another chapter for your reading pleasure. I'm so wonderfully happy at the moment I just may get around to writing the next one later today. So until such time, farewell. ^_^ (October 13, 2002)


End file.
